Holding Rae
by RANDOMfreakyCRAZYmeeeee
Summary: Rae is the kind of girl who expects the worst from everything.Whoever.Whatever.Nothing personal but she has already kept everyone out.And its going to take a long time for her to let anyone do close.Even her so-called soulfinder.That's what she thinks.Until Will comes in the picture.But all he does is make her mad and let rip.But what do expect from a fiery Tottenham kid?
1. Chapter 1 Silence

**Holding Rae**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is my very first fanfic on the Finding Sky series,OKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.I'm a bad liar,I've never even done a fanfic ever,so I hope you enjoy this.**

**BTW:If your're clever or not ,you might have noticed that I do not own the Finding Sky series,Joss Stirling does,I'm too lazy to do the whole diclaimer thing.**

**Here goes...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I'm outside an interrogation .

Silently.

Silence fills the empty police station corridor apart from the odd receptionist that strolls past with an expressionless face on. If I was with _**them**_, I would have laughed at the deadpan face. However there is no more _**them**_,no more _**us**_.No more.

After this day ,I was alone. A_**lone**_ Artic wolf. I looked down at the side of my middle finger.

I stared at my gang's name engraved in my skin until my sight blurred in tears.

But even my gang can't bring _**them** _back_** .**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Awakening of nothing

**Chapter 2**

**The Awakening...of the umm, let me think. Nothing**

The alarm clock goes off .I hit the snooze button, like every normal person. In what seems like an hour's time, I drag myself out of the bed. Like every normal person .I make my way to the bathroom, impersonating a groggy zombie. Like every normal person.

Locking myself in the bathroom, I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I look like a bloody red headed monster. Usually I wouldn't give a shit, because two years ago my two god –brothers died. My only family. My only everything .And I'm still suffering. I still cry myself to sleep .I still think like a suicidal .I still shut everyone out. You can call me an idiot, but for a gang member, I'm too emotional. The softie, the puppy. But I'm tough, strong, and hard. I can hold out for sincere only to me. Because, one day everything you love, everyone you loved will leave your life before you noticed. When it's too late to do anything. Take my life as an example.

My mum .Drinked herself to death .Dad .Abandoned me when she died. No other living relatives. Yes, I had a hard time during my GCSEs and didn't go to college or sixth form after. Got a good job, joined a gang, lived my life. Maybe not how I wanted to but I lived. Dumped my family heritage, dumped my savant powers. Locked my abilities in the corner of my mind. Tried to forget everything in my life that happened. Then two angels came in my ruined life. My two god –brothers. They saw my faults and still loved me .I let them see the faults in me and they helped me .I moved in with them. We rebuilt a family.

But they got killed in a crossfire between my gang and another.

I screwed my eyes together shut. _Forget it _I scream to myself. And find something to distract myself.

7: oo pm

There's a loud knock on the door of the flat. And people seem to find it a nice door to break down, naturally. I open the door to see the alpha .Callum .Our alpha .Ringleader .Whatever you want to call it.

"What you up to, wifey?"

Silent treatment.

"Well there's a party at Kris', you comin'?"

"Sure, see you there." I reply in a deadpan voice.

"Got you a pressie as well." he throws a black, red and yellow cap, with 'Brooklyn' printed across the front .I smile for the first time in days. My middle name. Rae Brooklyn Ambrose.

"Thanks."I whisper to him.

The first present since. Maybe there was some good in the world.


	3. Chapter 3 Why do I land up doing stupid

**Chapter 3**

**Why do I land up doing stupid things at stupid timings?**

**10:00 pm**

As I expected, the party was just like the ones we had in secondary. Full of alcohol, dancing and debauchery. A couple making out on the sofa, girls in the corner of the living room gossiping, the stupid boys doing party tricks and constantly flopping them .I survey the entire room. Not exactly going to meet my soul finder here .I slumped myself into the nearest chair, hiding my face in my cupped hands, letting my hair create a small vivid red curtain around my face. Talk about depression.

Waiting.

Still waiting. For the saviour who doesn't know where I am.

* * *

**10:30**

Within half an hour, I luckily escaped the hassle of joining the dance floor. In fact, I was too busy getting stalked by some slime balls. Not bothering to look up, i just sighed.

"What do you dickheads want, for goodness' sake?"

No reply.

I get up to move towards my, umm, ex friends so I don't look like I was alone. One of the boys grabbed me by the wrist and thrusted me forcefully towards his muscular chest .I stared at my slim hand then scrutinized him .After shaking my hand of, wiping my hand at the back of my hood. Pacing myself away from the paedophile – wannabe, i heard him call after me, swearing to the whole room that I was a lesbian.

Yeah. Right.

Grabbing a drink from the table, I dashed the whole thing's contents over him.

"You bitch!"

I raised my eyebrows. Like I needed him to tell me.

* * *

**11:00**

Opening my front door, I noticed a couple of letters from the post. The one I noticed first was the one with the blue stamp embellished on it. Abroad?!Who the hell do I know went abroad?!As the confusion rushed through my body, I ripped the envelope off fiercely with ease.

"Daddy?" i screamed as I ran back inside

I whimpered, as my sobs echoed into the large, deserted room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I feel so guilty but I was really stuck but I have to say reading through other fanfics, and have to say I'm awestruck and I've been thinking of doing favourite author of the week/fortnight. I haven't decided yet.**

**Chapter 4**

**Meaningless apologies**

After reading the letter over thirty, i slowly realise I got the whole story confused. I decide very generously to go over start over a new leaf with my dad, because whatever way I put it, I love him to matter what had happened,i was eager to put bit behind me.

Slight lie,there is another reason.

A really childish one.

I want another go with the 'happy family' thing. Too much to ask for?

Probably is, but to cut the chase ,I am now in a taxi to dad's place, in Colorado ,Denver.

This might mean i am going mental, but none of this seems bizarre to me. I 'm able to receive another chance at my education there, my dad and his soul finder and their twin babies. And I can't remember a time when i was a child when hadn't told my dad I wanted to live in America.

Slowly the cab pulls up near a large house with roughly three floors. As the driver politely helps me with my luggage, i remember i've still got british money on me. I turn to him with an apologetic face

"i am so sorry but i haven't got the right money-"

"It's alright, darling, I'll pay"

We both turn to the speaker.

**Holy crap, it's my dad!**

**Nah, you were expecting an axe -wielding murderer?**

**Too right.**

We both hugged each other for the first time in years. What the hell was I worried about?

"That will be six dollars, please"


End file.
